Roman Bellic
Roman Bellic is a character in the GTA Series who appears as the deuteragonist and a friend in Grand Theft Auto IV and as a minor character in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Roman is the cousin of GTA IV's protagonist, Niko Bellic. In 1998, Roman moved from his home country of Serbia, to Liberty City when he was 21 years old. Apparently he is living the "American Dream" and also has a mansion and a lot of fast cars. However, when Niko arrives to join him in his "fun", it turns out that Roman is just a man who owns a taxi company and his so called mansion is just a dirty old apartment building. It seems like the only thing that's gone right for him is that he has a girlfriend called Mallorie Bardas. The voice of Roman Bellic is Jason Zumbwalt. Before the events of GTA IV Roman was born and raised in former Yugoslavia (Present Day Serbia) in Eastern Europe. He grew up with his cousin Niko. Niko claims that his mother looked after him and Roman and that his mother saved up loads of money in order to send Roman to the United States of America and she also wanted to send Niko but he stayed to fight in the war. When talking to Kate McReary, Niko says that he found Romans mother raped and murdered but he told him that she died in a house fire. In conversations between Roman and Niko, Niko tells talks about how both their fathers were wife beating alcoholics. Events of GTA IV Niko's Arrival When Niko arrives in Liberty City, aboard the Platypus, he finds that Roman is in debt to some Loan Sharks mainly because of his Gambling Addiction and because of him trying to keep his taxi company in good shape. Roman even employed his girlfriend Mallorie although he doesn't know she's having an affair with Vlad Glebov. Niko later kills the three Albanians who came to get their money. Trouble with the Russians When Roman finds out about Mallories affair with Vlad, he is very upset, so Niko finds and kills Vlad for him. Because of this, Roman becomes increasingly paranoid with thoughts of what Vlads boss, Mikhail Faustin, will do to him. He was right to be paranoid because later Mikhail hires some men to kidnap him and Niko. Faustin shoots Roman in the stomach to stop him from screaming, but he survives. This leads to Niko doing a couple of jobs for Mikhail Faustin such as killing The Lost MC member, Jason Michaels. Escaping from Hove Beach After Niko kills Faustin for Dimitri Rascalov, him and Ray Bulgarin betray Niko by burning down his apartment in Hove Beach and Romans Taxi Depot. Roman moves into his girlfriends apartment in Bohan where he also opens up a new taxi depot with the insurance money from the first one. Being kidnapped by the Russians Later, Romans gambling once again gets the better of him so Johnny Klebitz and Malc are hired to kidnap him and take him to a warehouse in Bohan Industrial. The Russians hope to kill Niko but fail and Niko saves Roman. Later events Ending of GTA IV Towards the endf of GTA IV, Niko has to decide whether to kill Dimitri in Revenge or work with him in a drug Deal for Jimmy Pegorino. Roman urges Niko to stop all the killing and to work with Dimitri but mainly because of how much money is involved in the deal. He tells Niko he would be able to afford a honeymoon with Mallorie and him and Niko could take a private jet to Vice City. 'Revenge' If Niko decides to get Revenge on Dimitri, Jimmy Pegorino will be furious about his business being ruined and decide that he wants to kill Niko. During Roman and Mallories wedding, Pegorino attempts a drive-by but misses Niko and hits his girlfriend Kate by accident. After Niko kills Pegorino, Roman announces that Mallorie is pregnant and that if it's a girl, they are going to call it Kate. Niko is still mourning Kates death but lives happily knowing that he, Roman and Mallorie are safe in knowing that they cannot be harmed by any Mobs or Gangs retaliating. 'Deal' If Niko decides to do the deal, then Dimitri will betray him during the mission and is forced to steal the money afterwards, he sends an assassin to kill Niko at Roman and Mallories wedding. Niko fights and kills the assassin but in the struggle, Roman is accidently shot and killed. After Niko and Little Jacob kill Dimitri, Mallorie reveals that she is pregnant with a son, of whom she is going to call Roman Bellic JR. She is worried about him not having a father but Niko says that they won't have to worry about anything. Trivia *Excluding the three protagonists, Roman is one of five characters who appear in all games of the GTA IV Era, the other four being, The Cook, Issac Roth, Mori Green and Gay Tony. *Roman doesn't have as strong an accent as Niko has, probably because he has lived in America for 10 years. *Roman is one of the only people to interact with all three protagonists in the GTA IV Category:Grand Theft Auto Characters Category:Characters in Grand Theft Auto IV Category:Characters in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Characters in The Lost and Damned